Hector's Birthday
by SaceanStaffGirl
Summary: Hector was unexpected of the birthday party his two craziest servents prepared for him... And they were all unexpected of all of the madness! If you don't like randomness, you'll hate this story.


Hector's Birthday

By : ChibiKawaiGirl12

Chapter 1: The Surprise:

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's charecters. And Niomai is the name I've chose for the tactian. Also.. This fanfic may contain spoilers about the charecters if you haven't gotten to Chapter 15 on the game.. Well.. 14.. But I'm only on 15.. Or is it 16?.. Anyway.. I don't on these charecters! Enjoy!

Hector lightly snored as two figures quitely tip toed into his bedroom. "Three.." One of the two began. "Two.. One.. Happy birthday to you! Happy.. Huh?" Hector's eyes widely opened at the singing. He knew this voice easily..

"Serra?"

"Matthew," Serra's vioce boomed! "Your not singing!" The cleric gave her friend an angry stare.

"Birthday," Hector asked, still half-asleep.

"Yeah," Matthew answered. "And the guest are in the guest room," The spy continued.

"Guest?" This shocked Hector. He didn't know his friends were throwing him a party. He was also shocked the rest of them were already here! He bolt out of his bed. "Let's go!" The three then made their way to the guest room.

"About time you got up," Lyn sighed.

"He was worse when we were twelve," Eliwood told his friends.

"Oh shut up, Loverboy," Hector exclaimed.

"Loverboy? Loverboy!!! I've told you!! Nothing has happened," Eliwood cried.

"With who," Erk asked.

"Eliwood here.." Hector began.. "Is in love with,"

"No no no no no no no!!!!!" Eliwood cried before his friend could finish.

"Shut the heck up and get this party started," Serra cried.

"I'd love to," Eliwood sighed. "Happy birthday Hec-k-tor," Eliwood replied angerly. Thirty minutes later everyone was in Hector's bedroom eating birthday cake.

Chapter 2: "Who's This Pretty Girl?"

Everyone was eating the birthday cake, not knowing what would happen to the comander of the Calien army. "Mmmmm.." Kent kept munching on the cake as everyone else had quit. "This is... Not machuy.. It's .... Yum..... So good.... The only thing better... Then this... Cake is...." Kent then fainted as his face landed in his plate!

"Kent," Sain cried as he noticed what happened to his friend.

Kent slowly woke back up and opened his cake covered eyes.. "...Huh?... Wha.. What happend.." Kent examined the worried faces around him.. He stopped and stared at one of them.. "Who's this pretty girl?"

"What?! Kent! It's me!!"

"What's your name?"

"Kent!! Wake up!!"

"Kent!! Wake up!!? What a pretty name.. It suits you.."

"No!! Florina!"

"My name's Florina," Kent asked confused.

"No! My name's Florina!"

"No!! Your pretty girl!!" Kent slowly walked up to the shocked Florina. "Uhhh.... Will you?.."

"Will I what," Florina asked, worried of the answer...

"Ummm..." Kent's face turned red as he whispered the answer in Florina's ear...

"What?!?!? Kiss you?!?!?!?!" Florina gasped at this.. "Should I?..."

" Oh come on," Sain cried. "You can kiss someone better then Kent.. Like me!"

"Go on, Florina," Lyn teased her childhood friend.

"Not helping," Florina answered.

"Do it!! Do it!! Do it!! Do it!!" Wil continued to chant.

"Not if two other people do," Florina decided. Dorcas and Natillie exchanged glances.. "Two non-married people!!"

"Dang," Dorcas sighed.. Suddenly Hector hatched an idea. Natillie suddenly gasped and rushed out of the room.. "What? What's wrong," Dorcas asked as he followed his wife... Everyone exchanged glances..

"Hey Eliwood," Hector replied teasingly... "Here's your chance...."

"Shut up, darn it!!"

Chapter 3: A Bard and Tactian

"Um," Niomai began..

"What's wrong," Rebecca asked.

"I will if a certian someone is my partner.."

"Who?"

"Let's just say he's the same age as me.."

"Wait! Isn't?..." Eveyone turned to the Nini siblings..

Nils's face turned blood red. "I... I... I... I...Ummmm," He began. Ninian looked at her brother and pushed him closer to the female tactian. "Hey! I hope you know I can do this on my own, sis!" Then he looked at Niomai. The two twelve year-olds looked lovingly into each others eyes.

They both closed their eyes and leaned toward each other. Their lips suddenly touched and they quickly kissed each other. They both quickly broke the kiss and looked at each others eyes in disbelief. "Wow.. So," Nils began. "That's what a kiss is like.."

"I liked that," Niomai giggled..

"Me too.. It was... Nice... Soothing..."

"Yippe," Ninian cried. "I'm gonna be a aunt!!!!!!"

"We're only twelve," The two screamed in unison!

"DO IT!!! DO IT!!!!!!" Wil started to chant again!

"Okay! OKAY!" Florina cried. She quickly turned and kissed Kent. Only this kiss was longer!

When the kiss was over, Kent and Florina looked into each others eyes.. "Florina," Kent said in shock. "That... We... It ... Your... Um.. I...."

"I know," Florina answered in shock, diciding not to metion how out of it he had been before.

Chapter 4: Future Parents

Lucius asked his friends, "Does anyone know what was up with Natillie?"

"I have no clue," Pricilla answered.

"I'm drawing a blank," Rath added.

"I dunno," Guy replied.

"Clueless," Marcus sighed.

"Nope," Merlinius replied.

"Not me," Raven answered."

"Not even do I know," Hannahh concluded. Suddenly, both Natillie and Dorcas rushed back into the room. Natillie was holding a white tube in her hand. The screen of the tube had the word 'PREGNENT' on it.

"We're having a baby," Natillie cried!

"I'm gonna be a dad," Dorcas exclaimed!

"Ohmigosh," Serra cried.

"Congrats," Ninian replied.

"I can't wait," Rebecca awed.

Everyone rushed over to the couple and started talking to them both... "What a wierd birthday," Hector sighed. At this, everyone gasped and became quite...

"Today's your birthday," Serra asked.....

The End


End file.
